Phantom of the Trailer Court
by La Ange De Le Masque
Summary: Christie, Kristy Gets a scholarship to a Univertsy in Alabama. But when the school cast her in the part of Christine in their production of Phantom of the Opera, will things become strangly like real life? Okay basically it is a modern Phantom okay! Plus
1. Default Chapter

**(For all of you who have read my other story, I lahave you all. I hope you all enjoy this one. For all of those who don't know what kind of trailer court I will be using as the setting in this story, it is a trailer court for people who are married and going to that certain universty or college, butnot many people do it anymore. So there is a little bit of information about the setting of the stroy.)**

Chapter one: The Letter

Christie ran all the was home (A/N: it is Christie as in Kristy) her mom had called her at work and told her that it was here. Finally after all the wait, it was finally here. Christie slammed to door open and ran to the table. She didn't bother to call her mother. She would know soon enough. Christie rummaged through all the mail and found the thing that she had been looking for. She found the one letter that would change her life. She found the letter that would bring beauty, torment, trails, and many more things to come.

**(I know that it is a small chapter but you all will have to live with it. The chapter WILL get bigger.)**


	2. A Call to Megan

**(Sorry the last chapter was so short but this one will be longer. I promise that. And a promise from AngelOfTheMask is always good. Most of the time. But anywayz, I hope you all like this chapter.)**

Chapter 2: A Call to Megan

Christie ripped open the letter and read it.

_To Whom it may concern,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into the Universty of Alabama on your scholar ship. _

_Sincerly,_

_James Adams_

_(Dean of Admissions) _(A/N: okay so it isn't a real a Acceptance letter, I just pulled it out of my butt, okay. and I know that sounded gross, but what I ment to say was I just made it up really quick.)

Christie jumped up and down and screamed, her mother came into the room and looked and her strangely, but took one look at the piece of paper in her hand and knew what was going on. Christie saw her mother and handed her the letter. Her mother read it over sevral times, not wanting to accept the fact that her little baby was going to college all the way in Alabama. But she was happy for her little girl and joined her in victory dance.

"I have to call Megan" Christie said realizing that Megan would want to know.

"Then you better do it know, I have a lot of people to call." her mother said smiling.

Christie picked up the phone and dialed Megans number, and after sevral rings Megan finally picked up.

"I got in." Christie screamed, "I got in, I got in, I got in."

"Oh my gosh Christie I am so happy. Are you still going to come live with me and Joe?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

They talked for about 30 more minutes when Megan said that she had to go study, so Christie hung up the phone and went around the house dancing.

**(Okay so it wasn't all that much longer but it was longer. But anywayz, please review, for if my orders are ignored a disater beyond you imagination will occur.) (ENVEY MY SPELLING SKILLS)**


	3. The Last Days At Home

**H. Sibelius: **I would love to have you help me. I am still in my middle school days so I am just kinda winging it here. it would be so nice to have some help. But I know all about the trailer courts for universty's because I live in one with my fam. But ya thats why I decieded to write this story.

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Your right. Thanks for informing me of that, I just figured that every one would find out in time. "You will understand in time" okay i am done.

Chapter Three: The Last Days At Home

"Mom why are you worrying so much? I have known Megan my whole life, she is my best friend. You know she won't let anything happen to me."

"It's not that I don't trust Megan with you safety, it's that if something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to just get in the car and drive the couple of minutes that it would take if you went to college here. That's all I was saying."

"Okay, mom we lived in Alabama for 13 years, you know the environment. What could happen?"

"I don't want to do this, you are leaving in three days, I don't want us to be mad at each other when you leave. So let's make the best of the time we have."

Over the next couple of days Christie was showered with tons of cards from relatives, she didn't see what the big deal was.

She would be coming back, it wasn't like she was dying. But she read every single one, no matter how stupid it was. She

was going to miss California. On her last day at home all of her Cali girl friends and their boyfriends, who followed her and her

friends everywhere, took her out for one last night on the town. They took her clubing and when they had had a little too much

to drink, she drug them out of the Club and was assigned the part of designated driver with out anyone saying it. She drove

everyone home and when she had dropped the last one off with her car, she refused the ride home, and walked home thinking

to herself, "What a why to spend my last day in California."


	4. Nice To See You

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I fight for the computer in my house. So hope you all enjoy this chappie.)**

Chapter 4:Nice To See You

Christie sat on the plane looking out the window. She watched all the houses and feilds get smaller. She was leaving, and she wouldn't be coming back for a while. She then laid her head down and fell asleep. When she woke up, it was late, but the plane was almost to Alabama. So she decided not to go back to sleep. She watched tiny little figures pass, trying to figure out what they might be. Soon, the figures began to get bigger and bigger and soon the plane landed. Christie walked off the plane and went to find Megan. She found Megan waiting for her at the baggage pick up.

"MEGAN!" Christie screamed and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"CHRISTIE!" Megan also screamed making the young man next to her cover his ears.

Christie let go of Megan and looked her over while Megan looked her over.

"It is so good to see you again." Christie said giving her a hug again.

"Christie, I want you to meet my husband." Megan said backing off from the hug, "This is Joesph Smith. He works at the universty. So you and I will be seeing a lot of him." Megan smiled grabbed Joesph's hand, and pulled him towards Christie.

Christie stuck out her hand for a hand shake. Joesph grabbed her hand firmly, almost painfully and shook it once or twice, hard. Christie grabbed her bags and the three of them left the airport and headed for Christie's new home.

Joesph pulled into a trailer court, not far from campus as far as Christie could tell. She noticed a very shabby looking trailer with no trailers around it, for 50 yards it seemed.

"What's that trailer right there?" She asked from the back seat of the Ford.

"That one?" Megan asked pointing to the one Christie was looking at. "That one, is the one were the "Phantom of the Trailer Court" lives. At least that what legend says. Joesph knows all about that. He knows the story and everything." Megan said smiling.

"What is the story?" asked Christie as the car pulled up to a trailer much bigger than the rest. Joesph smiled and opened up Christie's door.

"Maybe I will tell you tomorrow." Christie was startled by his voice, it was much deeper than she suspected it would be. "Tonight you both need to get some sleep. Tomorrow both of you need to go get registered.

Christie was introduced to her new room, and new house, or that's what Megan called it. Megan said that she liked to call it a house, all though it wasn't much of a house. Christie agreeded. but didn't show it. She changed into night cloths, fluffed her pillow a couple of times and fell asleep very soon after that.


	5. In Sleep He Came

**(Sorry the last chappies have been so boring, things get interesting in this chappie, so you all have to stick around. Heh heh heh. Anywayz, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! now that I got that out of my system, it's time for another chappie, hope you all enjoy.)**

Chapter 5: In Sleep He Came

Christie woke a couple of hours later thinking she had heard music. She sat up in bed and looked around. The music sounded like it had come from inside the walls, it almost frightened her, but then she remebered where she was, and thought better of it. It had been along day and she was probably still half alseep, so she layed her head back down and tried to fall back asleep. She had just began to doze off when she heard the music again. She knew that she wasn't dreaming. It continued for a short while and then stopped again. Christie laid back down once more hoping the music would start again. It didn't come back til she once again began to doze off. Her eyes shot open and she layed there still for a short moment. She listened to the music, it was beautiful. She thought that it was coming from the walls, but then she listened more carefully and then thought it was coming from outside somewhere. Christie slipped into some jeans, pulled her curly blonde hair up in a pony tail, and crept out the door. It was a warm night, but Christie couldn't hold back a shiver, she headed down the street towards the source of the music.

"I must be crazy, following some mysterious music, I don't even know what could be waiting for me." Christie said to herself.

She reconized the trailer that the said music was coming from. It was "The Phantom of the Trailer Court's" trailer. She once again thought that she was dreaming and headed back to her new home.

Christie was woken by Megan at nine o' clock the next morning.

"Rise and shine night hawk. Did you have nice midnight strole?" Megan asked pulling back to curtains.

"What do you mean?" Christie asked rolling over as to avoid the bright light.

"I heard you come in last night about two o' clock, what were you doing out that late?"

"I just wanted to take a walk and clear my mind." Christie said pulling the covers over her head not wanting to wake up. She also didn't want Megan to know that she was following some strange music that she might have been dreaming.

"Well it's time for breakfast, Joesph made us pancakes so we can get going, we have to register today." Megan left the room and Christie got up, stumbled into the bathroom and got ready.

While she was brushing her teeth, she heard the music again, she spit out what was in her mouth and splashed her face with water. She knew that she wasn't dreaming, for sure this time. The music stopped and Christie went tothe kitchen and ate a very small breakfast.

"Christie...Christie...Christie, are you even listening to me?" Megan asked getting annoyed.

"Huh?" Christie said snapping her head in Megans direction.

"I said, what classes are you going to be taking?" Megan asked very slowly as to not make Christie confused.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'll have to see what classes they offer." Christie said staring off into space again. But what she didn't see was Joesph staring at her with a cinfused look on his face.

**(Hope you all enjoy, I had fun writing this chapter. So I hope you all had fun reading it. Please R&R for if my demands and ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	6. A New Fop

**(Hope you all enjoyed the last chappie, and sorry it took so long to update. It's testing this week so it has been hard. But it's over on friday. YAY. That makes me happy. But anywyaz, here's the new chappie.)**

Chapter 6: A New Fop

Christie and Megan registered for classes and then went out to eat. Megan wanted to know everything that had happened to Christie after she left Alabama. Christie got a little annoyed after a while but never said anything to Megan about it. Megan had always liked the sound of her own voice. At about 2 o' clock, Christie had to go meet her new dance instructor, and then go sign up for voice lessons. Megan laughed and started going off on how she had been in Alabama for less then 24 hours and she already was so busy that Megan was going to have to start scheduling her in advance. Christie said good-bye and walked off not wanting to hear Megan's reponse. She wandered around mindlessly staring at the sky mostly. It kind of looked like it was going to rain. About 15 minutes later Christie found the building she had been looking for. It was a old brick building far off in the corner of campus. She walked in and took a piece of paper out of her pocket, and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what room Professor Smith is in?" she asked quietly.

"515." said the very angry looking woman with unruly hair.

Christie headed in what she thought was the right direction and then realized it wasn't and she was lost. She stopped a young man passing by hopping that he would know his way around.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where room 515 is?" She asked not really looking at the young man.

"Christie?"

Christie actually looked at the young man and finally reconized him.

"Ryan?"

**(You will all learn who Ryan is in the next chappie. Heh heh heh heh. Yes he is the new fop. But you will learn how Christie knows him next chappie. so HA! -AngelOfTheMask ducks as Raoul chicken plushies are thrown at her.- HA you all missed. -five now come flying at her and hit her in the head.- SO NOT COOL! Hope you enjoyed)**


	7. Who is Ryan?

**(Sorry I haven't been updating lately, my computer hasn't been letting me log on to Fanfiction and so I couldn't change anything or update. So I hope you all enjoy. We get to find out who Ryan is in this chappie. So have fun.)**

Chapter 7: Who is Ryan?

Christie ran up to him and hugged him. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Oh my god, how long has it been?" she asked smiling so big it looked as if her smile could no longer fit on her face.

"Too long. Where are you going?" Ryan asked lokking around. "Maybe I could help you find where you're going."

Christie told him about trying to find the right room and Ryan helped her find room 515. They did a little bit of catching up on the way there.

"So what are you majoring in?" Ryan asked after a little while.

"I think I would like to be a teacher. I don't why, it just sounds like fun." She turned to Ryan. "How about you, what brings you here?"

"My parents like to donate money to the college. Lately they have been talking about closing the college and my parents are still tyring to get me through college and they want me to stay in Alabama. So they support the college the best they can and I am majoring in Engineering."

Christie looked up at him. He had gotten taller then when she last saw him.

"Do you remeber when we were little, we would always sit up in my attic and talk about what we wanted to be when we were older. I always wanted to dance for the rest of my life and you wanted to be a doctor. It's almost funny how things change so much over the years. Take yourself for example. I hardly reconized you when I first saw you. You have gotten taller, your hair color has a changed, and you changed you style all together."

"I remember sitting in the attic going through you dads old world magazines, tyring to find stuff about the Paris Opera

house, then me and you would go down stairs and you dad would tell us stories that he made up about "The Phantom of the

Opera". You and I loved those stories. I remember how excited you were when I told you I was talking you to the play for the

first time. I remember calling you Little Lotte because you remined me of the Christine in the book. You loved that. You

always wanted to be Christine, and now you have your chance." Ryan said stopping Christie in her tracks. She looked at

him.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know that the college is trying to put on a production of "The Phantom of the Opera"? They are still tryin

to get some one to play Meg. They said that if they can't get a Meg they aren't going to do it. They won't double parts, they

won't cut the part out. They just want a Meg. You Should try out. You may not be able to have the part of Christine, but you

can be the understudy, I have conections with the Drama department, so I could get you the understudy and Megs part if

they think you are good enough. I think you are good enough, but these people are really picky."

"I would really like that." Christie said

"Well here we are, room 515." Ryan said looking down. "Listen, I would really like to catch up a little more, so would you like to go have dinner on let's say Saturday?"

"Ya, it'll be good to catch up more." Christie said looking up at him.

"Well then where are you living right now?"

"I'm living in the trailer court with Megan. Number 176."

"Okay then, I will pick you up at six o' clock. But until we meet again. Farwell mademoiselle." as he said the last phrase, he grabbed Christie's hand and kissed it as he bowed. Christie giggled at the old childhood joke and opened the door.

**(Hope you all enjoyed getting to know the fop of this story, because every good Phantom Phic needs a fop, am I right? Okay so maybe I am not. Who cares, right? Okay I am done now. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored a diaster beyond you imagination will occur.)**


	8. TicTacs?

**(I read a review that made a point that I would like to make. Ryan doesn't seem so foppish. And I don't know if he is going to be all that foppish, at least not yet. I think I might do something interesting with this fop. You will all get to see in due time. Hope you all enjoy this chappie.)**

Chapter 8:Tic-Tacs?

Christie walked into the room to find that she was about 5 minutes late. The teacher glarred at her as she walked in.

"May I ask why you are late?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

"I got lost." she lied.

"Don't let it happen again." the teacher turned around and started to pace. "For those of you who missed it, I am your new dance intructor, you can call me Professor Smith, non other than that. I will not answer to anything but Professor Smith."

Chrstie dazed off for a minute or two, and then everyone started to get up. She stood up and coppied what everyone else was doing, and then realized that they were dancing. Christie left there an hour and a half later exhausted.

Time seemed to drag between thursday and saturday for Christie, she couldn't wait to see Ryan again. But she would have to

wait. The mysterious music that had been haunting her at night seemed to dissapear on the nights between Thursday and

Saturday. Maybe it was because she was dreaming those nights, no matter how horrible the dreams were, at least they were

dreams. On friday night she woke up from one of the worst dreams she had had in a long time. It went as so: She was in a

car with her father, it was the night when she last saw her father. It was raining and her father was driving. She was fighting

with her father about something stupid that she couldn't even remember, then she told her dad to pull over, and she got out of

the car. She walked home, but never saw her father again. He had been hit by another car that could not see him through the

fog and rain. The last thing she said to her dad was "I never want to see you again." then he started the car and she said

"Fine then, leave." She woke up from the dream thinking that it was real. It seemed so real, it was excatly like that one night.

She got up from bed, pulled her hair up, washed her face, and went to the kitchen to get a drink. She looked at the clock on

the stove, it said 6:00. there was still 13 hours till Ryan came...what to do what to do? She laid around the house until 5:30

and then she started to get ready. At 7:00 Ryan came right on time. He was driving a black BMW (A/N: Figures, pretty boy

drives a nice car while the girl he loves is trailer trash. I mean that in the most loving way possible.)

Ryan took Christie to a nice resturant which made Christie afraid to order anything...it was all so expensive. But she ordered

anyways and while they were waiting for their food they started to catch up.

"You remeber the one date that your mom set up after you father died?" Ryan asked picking up his water glass.

"Yes." Christie answered a little to fast. Ryan looked up in suprise at how fast she had answered, it was almost as if she knew what he was going to say.

"Well before I came to pick you up...I ate a whole container of Tic-Tacs. And I ate a whole other thing of them while we were at the movies."

"Tic-Tacs?" Christie asked laughing.

"I knew you were going to laugh." Ryan said turning his head away.

"Well then why did you tell me?" Christie asked still laughing.

"I don't know." Ryan said as the food arrived.

**(TIC-TACS? TIC -TACS? Why tic-tacs? Well I should be the only one who can answer that! But all wells. I hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored a disater beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	9. I Remember

**(Okay, why did he eat tic-tacs? Why oh why? That is a question that must be on everyone's mind. As Angeloftheoperahouse would say "Blast the tic-tacs" Heh, I am having fun writting this, and I will have fun writting this chappie. Sorry if it sucks I am hyper, so it might suck. And since she is the only one who reviewed on the last chappie, she will get Erik, mask and all, with a really cool organ. Hope you enjoy AHO, and I hope you all enjoy this chappie.)**

Chapter 9: I Remember

Christie looked at her food then at Ryan. He looked at his food and started to say how good his looked when Christie noticed her food looked like barf with a few green leaves scattered around it. She poked at it with her fork and knife for a moment and then scooped a little bit of the orange subtance on the end of the fork and put it to her mouth. She opened her mouth when Ryan put down his fork and stopped her. "I forgot to say grace." He said bowing his head. (A/N: I AM JUST KIDDING. HE IS NOT THAT FOPPISH. I LIKE HIM THE WAY HE IS. NO GRACE NO PRAYER NO NUTTIN.)

Christie opened her mouth and put the fork carefully into her mouth. It didn't taste half bad. It just looked really disgusting, and the texture was really disturbing. After dinner Christie expected Ryan to take her home, he never was good at planning dates, but he did not take her home. He drove her to the outskirts of town and parked on a hill that over looked the whole town. (A/N: No he is not taking her out there to make out. He isn't that bad...yet. J/K I am not that sick...yet. J/K Gosh get your heads out of the gutters.) He took a blanket out of the back of the car and laid it on the hood of the car.

"Go ahead, lay down, the hood is still warm so it makes the blanket warm." He told Christie who was standing on the oppistie side of the car staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Why did you bring me here, really Ryan?" Christie asked him as she sat on the hood. It really was warm.

"I remember coming up here when we were really little, and your dad would tell us ghost stories that he made up on the spot trying to scare us. I thought you might enjoy this." Ryan said smiling.

Christie leaned back on her elbows and stared at the city that she had remembered so differently. It had only been two years since she had last seen Alabama, but it seemed so different. Everyone seemed so different. Ryan had changed a lot, he had become taller and maybe even more handsome. Christie let her head flop back and she closed her eyes. Before she knew it Ryan was talking, again. She must have drifted off.

"I never told you how much you ment to me before you left. I know that your mother thought that it was best that you left Alabama, she said that it held to many memories for you. But I didin't want you to leave, I wanted you to stay here, my parents were supportive of your mothers choice, I was mad at them for along time after they made me help you guys pack up. I stayed in my room for along time, only coming out at night when my parents were asleep. That's when I would answer your letters. I really missed you. I made one friend after that, but we never became really good friends." He looked over at Christie, who had opened her eyes and was staring at him again. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, I think that it was a good thing that you told me that. I felt the same way, ever wonder why I packed my room alone and wouldn't let anyone help me."

Ryan smiled as he turned his head the other way. Then they both got in the car, Ryan threw the blanket in the back and drove Christie home. When they got to Christie's...um...what did they call it again? Oh ya, trailer, Ryan opened the door for Christie and walked her to the front door. They both stood there unsure of what to say when Christie broke the silence.

"Well I had a really good time. Thank you. A lot." Christie put her hand on the door knob when Ryan turned her head and kissed her long and full on the lips.

Megan interupted the moment by opening the door. Neither of them noticed. Both of their thought wandered back a couple of years to their first date, both thought of how they wanted to kiss one another. Megan cleared her throat. Then realizing she was oblivious to them, shut the door. Christie pulled away first.

"I should get inside, it's late." They had spent along time on that hill.

"Good-night." Ryan said giving her one last kiss.

Christie stepped inside, dropped her bag on the table and went straight to her room. Megan came in a couple of minutes later.

"Is it custom to kiss on the first date for you?" She asked folding her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"It really wasn't a first date, and how did you know that we kissed? Oh my god you were spying on us weren't you?" Christie asked with a gasp.

"I wasn't spying on you, I heard you guys talking outside and when you didn't come in I thought that it might be a couple of teenagers trying to play a prank on us again, so I went to the door and opened it. I saw you two there kissing and I cleared my throat because I didn't want you to think that I was spying, and when you didn't do anything but shove your tounge farther into his mouth, I shut the door."

"I didn't shove my tounge into his mouth, did I?" Christie asked blushing.

"I know tounge when I see it, and you were all tounge." Megan said laughing.

Christie groaned and rolled over.

"Good-night Christie." Megan said shutting the door.

**(Heh...heh...heh...heh...heh...heh...heh. I had fun writting this chappie. It's kinda long. But not the longest one I've written, just you wait. Heh, heh, heh, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did. I know I am a sicko, but it's kinda like writting a conversation that I have had with my best friend. Kinda weird huh? Do you know what I realized? People write Erik and Christine love scenes so well because all they have to do is take one of their sick little fantisies and write it down. Am I right? Of course, if I wasn't, then it wouldn't be my last name. Just kidding. I hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disater beyond your imagination will occur. Plus anyone who reviews will get kisses from my Erik. So enjoy.)**


	10. Meeting the Angel

**(Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope to keep up on my stories more faithfuly than I have been. Okay, I am excited because I have an idea for a sequel for this story, and since I already have the last of the story written out, I know how it's going to end. And that makes me happy, so I think that I am going to write a sequel when I am done, but only if people want me to. Okay I am done now. Hope you all enjoy this Chappie.)**

Chapter 10:Meeting the Angel

Christie couldn't have been asleep very long when she was awaken once again by the most beautiful music she had heard. But this time she could hear a very distance voice singing with the music. She sat up in her bed and listened for a minute before she decided that she wanted to see who was playing this music. Christie got out of bed, went to her mirror, looked at herself for a moment before she decided she didn't have time to fiddle with her hair, grabbed a sweatshirt, and left, still in her pajamas. (A/N: I love pj's, I wish I could wear mine everywhere. I think that they are so awesome so I think that she should go out in hers.) Christie followed what she thought was the direction of the music, when she came to the trailer known as the "Phantom's" trailer. The music seemed to be coming from this trailer. Christie went up to the door and tried the door knob, it was either locked or stuck. So Christie left and headed for home. As she got farther away from the trailer the music faded, but as she got closer to home the music seemed to get louder. She didn't go home, she followed the music that seemed to be coming from the oppisite direction. She came to a large metal tube that ran under the road, at first she was afraid to go in, but then figured she had come this far. So she carefully entered the underground tunnel, wishing she had a flashlight. Christie stepped inside, but it wasn't dry like she had expected, she had stepped in about three and a half of water. Then it hit her, that was why there was a little river running outside of the tunnel. (A/N: I've always liked being a ditz, so I figure, why not make one of my characters a ditz? Plus it makes her a little more Christine-ish.) This little river ran into the bigger one outside of the tunnel. The music was still playing and it was getting really loud. Christie thought she knew the song that was being played but couldn't say for sure, it sounded very familiar though. She tripped twice before reaching her pocket to find her cellphone which had a light on it. She pulled it out and used it as a flashlight. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, she walked about 10 yards when she saw a light at the end.

"It must be where the music is coming from." Christie thought to herself.

Christie walked about another 30 feet, and stopped, she had come to a cave at the end of the tunnel. She looked around it was beautiful. There were candles and black fabric everywhere. She looked around till she came to a man sitting at a organ. He was dressed all in black, and was playing the organ, and from what Christie could tell, was singing as well. Christie couldn't help herself, she started walking towards the strange man. The music seemed to call to her. She finally realized what she was doing, stopped herself, and hid behind a wall. She continued to listen to the music when her cell phone went off. She frantically searched for it. She had put it in her pocket but couldn't remember which one. She found it and looked at the caller ID on it. It said, "Home" Megan must have been trying to find out where she was. The music stopped, and did not continue, Christie sat still, not breathing, not moving, hoping that this man would not find her. She heard the sound of the water being stirred and knew she was going to be found. If hse ran, then the man would still find her, if she held still there was still a chance that he would not find her. Her plan did not work. The man came out of the opening, looked to the side that Christie was not on, and then looked to the side Christie was on. Christie thought that he might be a good looking man, but could not tell, the lighting was to bad, and he, for some strange odd reason, was wearing a mask. It was a white porcelain, and covered the left side of his face. He starred at Christie for a small moment, then he rounded on her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you, and I will be leaving now." Christie said turning.

"No you won't." the man said grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the cave.

There was a small lake in the center of the cave that came from the river that ran into the tube. The lake was not as shallow as the river and went up to Christie chest. The man had a strong grip and was starting to hurt Christie. He pulled her ashore, and threw her down on the dirt ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. Christie rubbed her wrist and did not answer. "Answer me." Christie dare not anger him anymore.

"My name is Christie, and I heard you music, I started to follow it to a trailer in the college trailer court, and when I could not get in, I started following the music to this spot.." Christie said not looking at him. "Was that you who was playing?" Christie asked, although she knew the answer already.

"Yes it was." The man answered.

"Where did you learn to play like that." Christie asked now looking up at him.

"That does not matter, what matters is you getting out of here and going home." He was tall, not only beacuse Christie was on the ground, but because he was only wet up to his waist, where as Christie was wet up to her chest, and Christie was no shortie. He had dark hair, and Christie thought that he had blue eyes, but could not see his eyes through the white mask, which for some reason, Christie could not take her eyes off of. He was a good looking man from what Christie could tell.

"What is your name?" Christie asked staring at him still. The man was silent for a moment.

"Eminique." he said looking Christie up and down.

Christie started to get up to leave, she would come back some time, when it was light. (A/N: Eminiques name is pronouced "Em-i-nick" for all those who were confused on that.) She started to leave when Eminique stopped her.

"Wait, what are you really doing here?" He asked his voice becoming more calm.

"I told you, except I didn't tell you that I felt sort of...well.. drawn to your music. Where did you learn that song, and how did you learn to play like that?" Christie asked once again.

"I don't know where I learned the song, I just sort of picked it up on my travels. I brought it home with me and I started to sort of revise it, I made it better from what I heard. And I taught myself how to play the organ."

Christie walked back to Eminique and the two talked for about an hour, when Christie looked at her cellphone to see what time it was. She got up and told Eminique she had to leave, but she would like to come back and visit him sometime. Eminique told her she was welcome to come anytime, it wasn't like he was going anywhere. Christie stood up and Eminique stood up to. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Eminique put one arm around her and Christie pulled away. She started to go through the small lake when Eminique stopped her.

"Let me take you across." He said leading her to a boat.

He helped her in the boat and propeled it forward. They came to the end of the tunnel and Eminique helped her out. Then without a word, turned the boat around and disapeared into the darkness. Christie walked home thinking about what had just happened. She could have sworn that it was a dream, but knew that it wasn't. Eminique also thought of what had happened when he was on his way home. He had never in his whole life told anyone as much as he had just told Christie in that one hour. He felt that she knew what he was had gone through, and what he was going through. He flet closer to her than anyone else, even his parents. Christie got home to find Megan sitting on the couch.

"Where were you? Do you realize that it's now 3:30 in the moring?" she asked standing up.

"Out, I didn't feel well, so I took a walk." Christie said lying, she didn't feel it was right to tell her about following the strange music to a strange place, then talking for an hour with a strange man that she hardly knew.

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone?" Megan asked walking towards her.

"I had it on silent so I didn't wake anyone up, my cell phone is really loud."

Megan still didn't look convinced. But she dropped her hands to the side, and headed for bed. Christie sat down on the couch and thought about Ryan, she tried to decide whether or not she wanted to tell him about Eminique, she decided not to tell anyone for. For a while at least. She started to stand up when Joesph came in, he was in a bath robe and his hair was all messed up. (A/N: Oh no, he has...sex hair.) Christie sat back down and Josph sat down on the couch next to the one Christie was on.

"Christie, Megan was really worried about you tonight. We don't mind if your out at night. It's not like we can stop you, I just wish you would keep some way for us to get a hold of you. You and Megan start school in less than a week, so please don't keep Megan up anymore, keep your cellphone with you and keep iton, even if it is on vibrate."

Christie nodded and Josph got up and went to bed. Christie went the oppisite way to her room, she layed down in her bed and tried to fall asleep, she was tired, but sleep and her wern't the best of friends. So she layed there for another hour or so, thinking of Ryan and Eminique, (A/N: How can you even compare the two?) when sleep finally came to her.

**(Wow I liked writting this chappie, and I think that I will go from posting this, to writting another chappie right away. I have a good idea, and if I don't write it I will forget it. Hope you all enjoyed, please R&R for if my demands are ignored a disater beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	11. What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us

**(I hope you all enjoyed the last chappie. Wow, two chappies in one day, I'm on a roll, at least I hope I am. Well hope you all enjoy this chappie.)**

Chapter 11:What Sweet Seduction Lies Before Us

Christie was awakend by Megan pulling her certains back and saying to someone on the phone.

"Hold she's just got up." Megan said smiling and handing Christie the phone. Christie took the phone and paused before answering it.

"Hullo?" she said grogily, while looking at her clock. It said 6:45.

"Hey Christie, " Ryan's vocie said on the other end, "Sorry to call you so earily, exspecially after keeping you out so late last night. But I won't be able to call you till later today, and by then I would probably be to tired."

"Ryan is there a purpose to this phone call?" Christie asked, she was still really tired.

"I wanted to ask you out again, Monday night."

"Depends on what you want to do." Christie said meaner than she meant to.

"I thought we could go get a burger and then go to a movie."

"Okay, just as long as we don't go to any more fancy restaurants." Christie said smiling to herself.

"Deal," Ryan said, "So I'll pick you up at about 5 'o' clock on Monday then."

"Sounds great." Christie hung up the phone and rolled over to go back to sleep.

About 3 hours later Christie woke up, she went out to the living room to find no one there. She went to fridge thinking she was hungry, but when she opeded the fridge, nothing looked good, so she went back into her room, and got into the shower. When she got out, she decided she didn't want to dry her hair, so she got dressed, pulled up her hair with great difficulty. She broke 3 rubber bands trying to get her thick hair to stay. Then about an hour after she had woken up, she headed out of the house and towards the river that she had run into last night. She found the same spot that she had gone to last night. She came to the cave, soaked from the river, and called for Eminique. He walked out of a opening in the rock and his face lit up at the sight of Christie.

"Good to see you so soon." He said walking towards her.

"I had nothing to do, I don't start school till Monday, so I thought I would pay you a visit." Eminique looked confused.

"You still go to college?" He asked looking at Christie strange.

"Yes, did you think that I was done with college?"

"I don't know what I thought anymore. So what are you majoring in?"

"Well I got a scholarship for dancing and singing, but I am going for a degree in Elementary Teaching." Christie sat down on a big red squishy chair.

"I see, so are you happy about what you chose?"

"I don't know yet. I'll find out on Monday, that's not the only thing I'll find out on Monday either." She said smiling, "Oh crap, did I say that out loud?" She asked bitting her nails.

"Yes." Eminique said tilting his head in curiosity. "Do tell me about this other thing that you will find out."

"Well, see I am dating this guy named Ryan, we have been friends since we were little, then when my father died, I moved away for about three years, then I moved back here to go to college. So he asked me out on a date the first day he saw me, and now I have another date with him on Monday. So I guess I'm gonna see if I really like him the way I think I do." Christie said smiling to herself.

"Did he kiss you on the first date?" Eminique asked, he could tell by the way she acted that she really liked him.

"Well it really wasn't the first date, just the first one in 3 years. So really wasn't kissing on the first date." Christie could tell Eminique wasn't convinced. "I've known him for a long time, okay so it wasn't like kissing on the first date, it was like kissing on the third date."

Eminique still wasn't convinced. He smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Tell me more about yourself. Why do you live here?" Christie said looking around.

"That is something that you will find out in time." Eminique said with a hint of anger in his voice. Christie turned her head away.

"I'm sorry. I was just a little courious." Christie was going to ask about his mask, but then thought better of it.

"Your fine, I don't like to give to much away when I first meet people." Eminique stood up and headed for his organ. "So you like to sing do you? Well I want to hear you sing. What songs do you know that I might?" Christie thought for a moment.

"I really don't know, play something and if I know it I will sing along."

Eminique paused a moment, then started into a song Christie knew very well. Eminique had begun to play "Think of Me." Christie began to sing Christine's part.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said good-bye_

_Remember me, once in while _

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free _

_If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me_

Eminique was amazed, he had heard a few good singers when he was younger, but none were as good as her. And Eminique knew that she could get better if he taught her.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember _

_Stop and think of me_

_Think of Agust when the trees are green_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying to hard_

_To put you from my mind_

_Recall those days look _

_Back on all those times _

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day _

_When I won't think of you_

_We never said out love_

_Our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But please promis me that some time_

_You will think _

Eminique paused for a moment, he was nervous about the last note.

_Of _(mentally insert the vocalazation here) _Me_

Eminique looked at her with awe.

"Very good. You've heard about the production the college is putting on right?" Eminique asked.

"Ya, my friend is going to try to get me in an audition for the part of Meg and the understudy part of Christine."

"I can get you the part of Christine." Eminique said with a smile.

"How would you do that? I thought that somebody already had the part?" Christie asked sitting next to him on the bench.

"That doesn't matter, I have my ways."

"No that wouldn't be fair to the person who already has the part."

"Have you heard the person who has the part?" Eminique asked with a scoff.

"No is she good?" Christie asked almost laughing.

"Are you kididng, she is really bad."

"When have you heard her?"

"I went to the auditions." Eminique said standing.

"I thought that they had closed auditions." Christie said not looking at him.

"Yes well, I have my ways of getting things I want."

"Like how?" Christie asked standing to look at him.

"Like if I wanted someone to do something for me, all I have to do is munipulate them to do it. And if I wanted a girl to like me, all I have to do is seduce her." He had started to pace.

"Really?" Christie asked standing still and watching him pace. "I've never been seduced. What's it like?" She asked with a smile.

"I would know, I've never been seduced either." Eminique smiled because Christie could not tell that she was being seduced as they spoke.

"Really? Then how do you know how to seduce people?"

"Like I've said before, I have my ways."

Eminique walked up behind Christie and put his arms around her waist. Christie turned to face him. His face was close to hers. Her head was tilted down and she was looking down, then without moving her head she looked up at Eminique. He slowly pulled her closer and leaned in, for a second, Christie thought he was going to kiss her but then he leaned in further and began to kiss her on the neck. Christie tilted her head to give him more access. Her breathing got heavier, then as he moved lower to the neck line on her shirt, Christie realized what was happening, with a man she hardly knew. She pulled back.

"I'm sorry Eminique, it's just, I've known you for less than 24 hours. I would really like to get to know you better. But for now, we need to keep it at friends." Christie said pulling away from him.

Eminique actually looked pleased, Christie had no idea why. He smiled and sat down at the organ again. He began to play Music of the Night, Christie sat down in the big read squishy chair and cuddled up in a ball. And before she could stop herself

she fell asleep. Eminque smiled when he looked over at her, for some reason, he already felt closer to Christie than he had to anyone in his life, and he hoped that Christie felt the same way. He really felt like she knew what tormented him, what made him sad, and what was inside. No one had ever made him feel the way Christie did. No one.

**(Okay I really really really hope you all liked this chappie, it took me forever to write, but now I must go write more to my other story. Please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.)**


	12. Movie Night

**Angelfotheoperahouse:** Okay you get kisses from Erik, and no one else does, I actually think that you are the only one who reads this story anymore, shame, I am going to take this great places. But yes, I feel ya on the whole tackle any man who is Erik-ish thing.

Chapter 12: Movie Night

Christie woke with a start almost forgetting where she was, but after looking around for a minute, she remembered. She looked at her cell phone and started to panic, it was already 3 'o' clock. She yelled for Eminique, who ran into the room looking concerned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"Ya, I just have to go, and I wanted to tell you good-bye." Christie said in a hurry.

"Can I give you a ride back?" he asked heading towards the boat.

Christie gratefully accepted, she would already have to explain to Megan why she was late, she didn't want to have to explain why she was wet also. When it was time for Christie to get off, she thanked Eminique, gave him a hug, (which he half-heartedly returned by putting his left arm around her.) and she hurried off. At home, Christie was glad to find that Megan had not come home yet, so she turned on the T.V. and just as she started to flip through channels, Megan and Joesph arrived, carrying grocery bags. Megan dropped her bags and went out to get more while Joesph started to put stuff away. Christie went out to help Megan.

"What took you so long?" Christie asked grabbing bags.

"We stopped quite a few places, and just about everywhere we went, we met some of our friends, so, we invited them over for a movie night. You can leave when they get here if you want, I didn't really expect you to stay." Megan said on the way back into the house.

"Why would I leave?" Christie asked confused.

"Well it's mostly couple's that are coming over, so I thought that you might not want to be there, but there are a few single guys coming over." Megan said while putting stuff away.

"I don't have anywhere to go, so I guess I'll stay." Christie said

About 4:15 Christie went to get ready, since people would be coming about 4:45. So she got into a shower, and when she got out, she put on a pair of jeans, a black cami tank-top, and put her hair up in a clip, she didn't fell like doing anything with her hair. Just as she suspected, people started coming at about 4:45. The last person knocked on at 5 'o' clock.

"I'll get it." Christie said looking at Megan and Joesph on the couch.

She jumped up from her spot on the floor and went over to the door, she opened it and turned to see who it was.

"Hi," said a smiling waving Ryan, "Sorry I'm late, I really have no excuse, but I am still sorry."

Christie let him in and followed him onto the floor, she looked over at Megan, and could tell by the way Megan was grinning, that she ahd set this up. Christie turned and looked at Ryan who was at the moment paying attention to the young man telling a joke, he finished and everyone laughed.

"Okay," Megan said, "We're gunna start the movie."

Once the movie was started and everyone had quieted down, Ryan leaned in a whispered into Christie's ear.

"You look great, as always."

Christie looked over at him, to see him grinning. She had done her make up, but for some reason, had gone heavy on the eyeliner, but she still didn't see anything special about her balck cami and jeans, and she hadn't even thought of shoes. She smiled and leaned over to Ryan.

"Want something to drink?" she asked in a whisper.

"Water would be great." Ryan said not turning his head.

Christie got up and went into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and go two bottled waters. She looked into the living room before walking back in. They were watching a horror movie, so all the guys had a girl clinging to them, all except Ryan, he was sitting with he legs slightly spread, bent up to his chest, and had his arms drapped around them. Christie handed him the water and he let his legs go straight, and before Christie could stop him, he had pulled her inbetween his legs. Christie didn't resist, she just sat there. When the movie was over, it was about 7:30, one couple left saying something about church in the morning, and then Megan started the next movie, which was another horror movie, but much longer than the first one. Christie and Ryan never moved from their spot on the floor. They just sat there, Christie leaning against Ryan, who had his arms around her shoulders, and occasionally, Ryan would rest his chin lightly on Christie right shoulder. When the second movie was over, on one left that Megan could tell, but as the movie started, she noticed that Ryan and Christie were gone. Christie followed Ryan to a near by park where they sat in the grass. Christie was once again inbetween Ryan's legs, and Ryan was running his hands up and down her bare arms while they talked.

"I was worried about coming back here." Christie said looking up.

"Why?" Ryan asked after a second of silence, "I mean you did grow up here, why be worried about coming back?"

"Because of all the memoires I have here." Christie said fighting back tears, "Good and bad ones." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Well I'm glad you came back." Ryan said putting his arms around her. "I think that I might be the happiest."

"I think that Megan has you beat there." Christie said through her tears.

"I know that your mother had a hard time letting you leave." Ryan said becoming serious again.

"My mother has a hard time letting me do anything." Christie said with a hint of anger in her voice. "That's why I has such a strong relationship with my dad, he understood me better than anyone ever will." she said tears streaming down her face once more.

"Well I may not understand you like your father did, but I do love you." Ryan said leaning back.

Both of them were silent, and soon they had migrated to a new position. They were both laying on their left sides, Ryan had one arm over Christie's waist, and was propping his head up with the other arm. After moments of silence in their new position, Ryan leaned down and kissed Christie's right shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. Then she let her hair down. It was still wet from her second shower that day, and Ryan could smell her shampoo. She looked up at him again and this time, Ryan leaned down and kissed her lips. Christed turned so she was on her back, and Ryan was soon on top of her. They lay there for moments on end sharing the soft kiss. Ryan ran his fingers through Christie's long soft hair. When the embrace finally broke, Christie was still in awe. Ryan stood and helped Christie up, then they both went back to the house. When they got there, there were still two couples left, one was on the floor, and the other one was sitting on the same couch as Megan and Joesph. So Christie and Ryan took the vacant couch, and watched the remainder of the movie in each others arms, but lost in their own thoughts.

**(I hope you all like this chappie, I wrote it last night in a note book, and then typed it into my computer today, I actually fell asleep writting it. Heh, Well please R&R for if my demands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.)**


End file.
